Initial N
by souseiseki-chan
Summary: Haruka und Michiru spüren eine neue Gefahr, die mit Michiru's Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Können die Outer Senshi die Gefahr rechtzeitig bannen? Was hat es mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf sich? Und was wird aus Harukas Gefühlen für Michiru?
1. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**„Initial N"**

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charas sind Eigentum von Naoko Takeuchi & Co. (außer Iruka und Barutokai-sama, welche beide aus meiner Feder stammen) und gehören nicht mir. Außerdem mache ich mit dieser Story kein Geld und so weiter...

**Genre: Yuri **

**Pairings****: HarukaXMichiru **

**Kapitelanzahl:** Voraussichtlich 10. Das erste Kapitel soll erstmal der Einführung der Charas dienen. Ab dem zweiten Kapitel geht es dann auch so langsam rund. Wer was zu meckern, loben etc. hat, kann mir gerne schreiben.

__

_**Kapitel 1) Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**_

Angelehnt an das Geländer der Veranda eines kleinen, im Abendrot schimmernden Strandhäuschens, stand eine junge, gutaussehende Person von ungefähr 20 Jahren,

die (obwohl sie mit dem Gesicht in Richtung des Meeres blickte, so dass man sie gut von der Seite hatte betrachten können), nicht eindeutig als Mann oder Frau auszumachen war;

und lauschte den Klängen des Windes und dem Violinenspiel einer auf dem Geländer sitzenden etwa gleichaltrigen und in einen Kimono gehüllten, jungen Frau mit im Wind wehenden smaragdgrünen Haaren, welche streng zu einem hoch liegenden Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden worden waren.

„Du schaffst es doch immer wieder mich zu faszinieren, wenn du deine Geige mit dem Wind erklingen lässt", lächelte die jungenhafte Person, bekleidet mit einem aufgeknöpften weißen Hemd und einer langen blauen Jeans, während sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmte.

Ihre kurzen hellblonden Haare reflektierten das schwache Licht, das sie noch heller erscheinen ließen.

„Knöpfe lieber dein Hemd zu, sonst wirst du dich nur erkälten und du weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann, schließlich bin ICH ja diejenige, welche dich dann wieder gesund zu pflegen hat! Nicht wahr, Haruka!", ermahnte die Violistin sie andächtig, konnte sich jedoch eine schwache, belustigte Mimik nicht unterdrücken.

Der Blondschopf warf den Kopf nach hinten und blinzelte die nun verdutzte junge Frau an, welche abrupt ihr Geigenspiel unterbrochen und sich von dem Geländer seitlich vornüberbeugend zu Haruka gewandt hatte. „Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was ich erreichen will. Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht, Michiru?", warf Haruka jetzt stichelnd ein und flüsterte weiter, „Wer kann denn schon auf deine mütterliche Pflege und deine warmen, zarten Händen, die sanft meinen Oberkörper berühren und… ."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn, die nun vor Zorn und Verlegenheit errötete Michiru, war vom Geländer gesprungen und lief stolz erhobenen Hauptes zur Verandatür.

Als sie diese mit einem Ruck aufzog, wurde sie bereits von einer dritten, sehr erwachsen wirkenden Person mit rubinroten Augen und hüftlangen schwarz-grünen Haaren, begrüßt.

„Konban wa, Michiru!"

Ohne ihr auch die größte Beachtung entgegen zu bringen, wandte sich Michiru von ihr ab und trat vorbei. Lediglich ein plumpes „Pah!" ertönte wenige Sekunden später und veranlasste Haruka zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Das du immer so unsensibel sein musst!"

„Das war nicht unsensibel, das war Taktik: Ich wollte sie bloß ein wenig aus der Reserve locken!", entgegnete Haruka bestimmt, worauf die junge Frau ihr so energisch eine Tasse grünen Tee serviert hatte, dass er leicht überschwappte.

„Und überhaupt: Findest du das Spielchen nicht ebenso amüsant wie ich, Setsuna? Immerhin wirst du so deine grüne Brühe los, denn davon kann Michiru nach so einem Vorfall nie genug bekommen!" Mit angewiderter Gestik nahm Haruka ihre Tasse und ließ sie, gewollt, ungeschickt aus ihren Händen gleiten, so dass diese auf den harten Holzboden aufschlug und zersprang.

Eine dickflüssige grüne Soße ergoss sich über die dicken Holzbalken und füllte deren Fugen, während des Absickerns aus.

Mit ruhiger Haltung setzte Setsuna, nach einem genussvollen Schluck ihres Tees, die kostbare Tontasse ab.

Nicht, das Haruka's Benehmen sie nicht gekränkt hätte (sie liebte grünen Tee über alles!), aber sie war es bereits gewöhnt, ebenso wie die Sticheleien zwischen ihr und Michiru; es brachte aber auch nichts sich darüber groß aufzuregen, darüber war sie sich ebenfalls bewusst.

„Es war nicht nötig gewesen, dass du deine Tasse zerbrichst (und den Tee vergießt!). Uns gehen langsam die Tassen aus! Überleg endlich mal, bevor du handelst", warf Setsuna in ruhiger, aber sehr ernster Stimme ein.

Haruka schwieg.

Mittlerweile war der Mond aufgegangen und zog eine dunkelblaue mit funkelnden Perlen bestickte Decke, wie Haruka sich nun den sternenhellen Himmel dachte, mit sich.

Eine plötzliche kühle, frische Brise unterbrach Haruka's poetischen Gedanken und kündigte eine sternenklare Nacht an.

Jedoch war dies nicht das einzige, was sich ankündigte, das konnte Haruka klar und deutlich spüren.

_Weiter geht's in „Initial N", Kapitel 2_


	2. Fremde Hilfe

„Initial N"

**Kapitel 2) Fremde Hilfe**

„Lass uns hinein gehen, es ist spät", stammelte Setsuna, die ebenfalls ein großes Unbehagen wahrnahm. „Geh schon mal vor", antwortete Haruka ihr stockend, ihr Blick auf das nun plötzlich tosende Meer gerichtet. „Wie merkwürdig?"

Es war nicht die Art, WIE das Meer toste und auch nicht DAS es toste, viel merkwürdiger war die Situation selbst, - die Wetterlage an sich:

Es hatte weder gestürmt, noch ist auch nicht das kleinste Lüftchen zu spüren gewesen. Der Himmel war glasklar und der dicke Vollmond warf seinen blassen Schleier auf das tobende Blau. Es ging auch nicht besonders lang, vielleicht knappe fünf Minuten, aber selbst das reichte aus, um die sonst so furchtlose und taffe Haruka zum gehen zu bewegen.

Langsam zog Setsuna sie zur Verandatür, die plötzlich aufsprang.

„Das Meer ist verärgert!"

In der Tür stand Michiru in ihrem marineblauen, samtartigen Kimono.

„Das Meer ist verärgert! Es leidet und tobt!", wiederholte sie noch einmal und wahrend sie von einer mystischen Aura umgeben wurde, konnte man in ihren Augen das tosende Meer, wie in einem zurückgespulten Film sehen.

„Michiru, was ist mit dir los? Horst du mich? Du musst aufwachen!", fuhr Haruka sie besorgt an. Ihre Freundin jedoch stand regungslos mit starrem blick da und wiederholte ständig die weissagenden, aber doch sehr rätselhaften Worte:„Das Meer ist verärgert! Es leidet und tobt und wird alles verschlingen! Das Meer tobt!"

Haruka und Setsuna sahen sich verdutzt und ratlos an.

Dann plötzlich, ein blauer Lichtstrahl, der von Michiru's Stirn in Meeresrichtung schoss.

Er durchtrennte eine Holzlatte des Geländers, sowie einen Felsen auf seinem weg ins Blaue.

An der Schulter getroffen, sank Haruka zu Boden, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben, ja sie konnte, - nein, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie durfte noch nicht einmal daran denken, sie musste Michiru um jeden Preis beschützen.

Also bemühte sie sich wieder möglichst schnell und möglichst unverletzt wirkend (so unverletzt, wie man mit einer verletzten Schulter eben wirken kann!) auf die Beine zu kommen.

Dann bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, die kurz vor dem Angriff stehende Setsuna.

„Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr verwandeln, aber ich habe immer noch genug kraft dem ganzen ein ende zu machen", ächzte sie unter großer Anstrengung.

Immer noch bildete der Lichtstrahl ein zusammenhängendes band zwischen Michiru und dem nun wieder tosenden Meer, als plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt graziös über das Geländer auf die Veranda sprang, sodass sie geschickt vor Michiru stand.

Die durch ein nachtblaues Cape verhüllte zierliche Gestalt ging der in Trance verfallenen jungen Frau gerade mal bis zur Hüfte, doch auch sie wurde von einer magischen Aura umgeben.

Sie öffnete ihre saphir-blauen Augen, welche sie bis dato geschlossen gehalten hatte, deutete mit ihrem rechten kleinen Zeigefinger auf Michiru's leuchtende Stirn und wie ein Magnet hatte sie den Lichtstrahl auf sich gelenkt.

Doch seltsamerweise schien dessen zerstörerische Kraft ihr nichts anhaben zu können; Im Gegenteil: Er verstärkte sogar die Aura des kleinen Geschöpfes gewaltig.

Nun begann sich ihr Mund mechanisch zu bewegen, jedoch brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Kein einziges Wort drang an die Ohren der drei umstehenden. Nach einer Weile des scheinbar ‚stummen' Verharrens, beendete das Geschöpf ihr bisher stummes ‚gebet', wenn es denn überhaupt eines war.

Dann jedoch, schloss sie die Augen, formte mit ihren dünnen, jetzt zum vorscheingekommenen, zerbrechlich aussehenden Ärmchen windmühlenartig einen Kreis und führte sie schließlich waagerecht zur Mitte zurück, sodass sie auf Brusthöhe zwei Parallelen bildeten.

Abrupt riss sie ihre Augen auf.

„Ichi, ni, san, - kiedo!", schrie sie und ein gleißendes Licht erhellte die Bucht. Setsuna und Haruka, welche unverständlich das Geschehen verfolgten, wurden von einer starken Energiewelle zu Boden geworfen.

_Weiter geht's in „Initial N", Kapitel 3_


	3. Düstere Geheimnisse

„Initial N"

**So,**

nun bin ich schon bei meinem dritten Kapitel von „Initial N" angelangt

und nun kommen auch schon die ersten Yuri- Andeutungen zwischen Haruka und Michiru… XD

Außerdem tauchen hier meine beiden eigens erdachten Charas auf… lol

Hoffe es gefällt euch…

**Also viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Your Souseiseki-chan**

**Kapitel 3) Düstere Geheimnisse**

Teil 1)

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Setsuna von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf die Veranda fielen und sie in ihrem Gesicht kitzelten, geweckt.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um. Unweit von ihr entfernt, das heißt, auf der höher gelegenen Veranda, lag Michiru in Haruka's Armen,

ihre beiden Hände fest umschlungen.

Doch auch Haruka öffnete verschlafen und zugleich verwundert die Augen und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht.

Dann fiel es ihr wie vom Blitz getroffen ein: das unerklärlich tosende Meer, Michiru's Trancezustand, der blaue Lichtstrahl und

– das zierliche Geschöpf!

Ja genau, wo war es denn und vor allem woher kam es überhaupt?

Und wo war die Wunde hin, die sie im Kampf der vorigen Nacht hatte davongetragen?

Sie wandte sich suchend um, als ihr Blick auf Michiru traf.

Haruka blickte auf ihre schlafende Freundin hinunter: Sie lächelte!

Hatte sie denn gar nichts mitbekommen?

Für einen Moment vergaß Haruka die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht.

Für sie existierte nun einzig und allein Michiru, ihre schlafende Schönheit.

Der knabenhafte Blondschopf beugte sich über das schlummernde ‚Dornröschen'.

Haruka versuchte krampfhaft den Blick von ihrer Freundin zu lösen, sie bekam einen Klos im hals, (wobei es sich schon fast wie ein Felsklumpen anfühlte!) und schluckte,

doch es half nichts.

Ihr Blick wanderte stets von Michiru's schlanker Taille hinauf zu ihren vollen Brüsten, ihren Hals entlang und blieb schließlich,

wie schon so, oft an ihren sanften rosa Lippen hängen.

Sie konnte dem nicht mehr standhalten und während sie vorsichtig und sachte Michiru's Hand nahm, näherte sie sich ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund.

Haruka's Herz raste.

Sie war ihrer Freundin immer schon nahe gewesen, jedoch hätte sie es sich nicht träumen lassen, ihr nur einmal so nah zu sein, wie sie es heute, jetzt in diesem Moment, war.

Sie schloss die Augen.Sokonntesie Michiru's warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren und hoffte, dass diese nicht aufwachte.

Jedoch bemerkte sie schnell, dass sie sich selbst betrog, da sie es insgeheim sogar wünschte von ihrer Freundin bei dieser Tat erwischt zu werden.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und Haruka konnte den wohltuenden und salzigen Gescmack des Meeres wahrnehmen.

Für kurze Zeit verharrte sie dort.

/Wie wohlig ihr Duft doch ist. , dachte sie etwas verlegen bei sich.

/Wie warmer zarter und süßer…/

Haruka's Gedanken wurden durch einen lähmenden Schmerz in den Rippen verdrängt.

Sie krümmte sich und blickte langsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf.

Setsuna, die inzwischen wieder auf die Veranda gestiegen war, hatte ihr, nach mehrmaligem Ansprechen und Antippen,

einen ordentlichen Tritt in die Rippen versetzt, um sie auf Michiru's mittlerweile eingetroffenen Wachzustand aufmerksam zu machen.

Michiru lag verlegen und mit einem rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen, auf dem nackten Holzboden der Veranda, während Haruka ebenfalls erschrocken zurückwich.

Ohne jedoch ein Wort zu sagen, richtete sie sich auf und verschwand mit gespielter arroganter Miene zur Tür.

Kurze Zeit später konnte man das Motorgeräusch des rot-weiß lackierten Motorrades vor der Tür ausmachen, welches bald darauf in der ferne verklungen war.

Unsicher und zugleich überwältigt von Haruka's Zärtlichkeit, Courage und Arroganz, blickte Michiru ihr nach.

Teil 2)

_Zur gleichen Zeit…_

Eine dunkle vermummte, kleine Gestalt lief eilig die Treppen eines altrömisch gebauten Tempels hinauf.

Von dort aus, führte eine lange Marmorpassage zum großen schweren Eingangsportal, vor dem zwei priesterartige Wächter standen.

Als sich das verhüllte Wesen vor ihnen zeigte, kreuzten sie zunächst die eisernen Dreizacke, welche sofort einen metallischen Klang ausstießen.

Nachdem sie sich aber einstimmig zugenickt hatten, gewährten die beiden ihr Einlass.

Das zierliche Geschöpf wanderte nun durch einen mit römischen Säulen besetzten, nur knapp von Kerzenschein erhellten, Tempelgang.

Ein weiteres Portal brachte die kleine Gestalt in einen Korridor, in dem nichts weiter, als eine Brücke aus schwimmenden Felsen und ein teichartiges Gewässer,

aus welchem viele Seerosen und andere urwaldartige Bäume und Pflanzen ragten.

Kurzum: Sie betrat eine paradiesische und idyllische Dimension, in welchem seltsam flüsternde Stimmen widerhallten.

Flink überquerte das Wesen die Brücke und gelangte zu einer dritten Pforte, vor welcher abermals, in dunklen Roben gekleidete, priesterartige Wächter standen.

Mit einer ernsten Miene öffneten diese mit Hilfe eines Wasserstrahls, das letzte Hindernis.

Jetzt befand sich das zierliche Etwas in einer großen schwach erleuchteten Halle, in der am Ende des Ganges drei leere, trohnartige Stühle,

in je drei Höhenunterschiede eingeteilt _(der Mittlere am höchsten, der Linke danach und der Rechte am niedrigsten!)_, postiert worden waren.

Die vermummte Gestalt sah sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht um und kniete wortlos vor dem linken Trohn nieder.

Plötzlich schoss ein harter Wasserstrahl in ihre Richtung und eiskristallähnliche spitze Zapfen schnellten auf sie. Sie hatte jedoch schnell reagiert und wich den Angriffen behände mit geschickt gekonnten Rückwärts- Flickflacks, welche mit einem Rückwärtssalto beendet wurden, aus.

„Nicht schlecht, Iruka-chan! Du wirst von Tag zu Tag besser. Ich wusste genau, warum ich dich zu _meiner_ Schülerin und somit auch zu _ihrer_ Nachfolgerin gemacht habe!"

Ein schwarzer Schatten fiel von der Decke herab und landete direkt vor dem kleinen Mädchen, welches nun die Kapuze ihres Capes vom Kopf genommen hatte.

Sie strahlte eine enorme Warme, trotz ihrer sehr kühlen Haltung aus und war mit einer solch kränklichen Blasse gezeichnet, dass sie schon fast mitleidig wirkte,

wären da nicht die schmalen, unberechenbaren und düsteren Augen gewesen.

Selbst ihr Haar, von silbrig schimmernder Farbe, war, selbst für einen gesunden Albino (mit dem man sie wunderbar hätte vergleichen können!) höchst ungewöhnlich.

Die Frisur war wohl das einzige, was ‚normal' wirkte: Hinten waren die Haare kurz, jedoch wurden sie nach vorne hin stufenweise länger, bis sie letztlich auf Kinnlänge fielen.

Zwei hüftlange Strähnen an beiden Seiten des Kopfes schlossen die Frisur vollends ab.

Unter dem nachtblauen Cape trug sie einen durchgehenden ellenbogen- und knielangen schwarzen Anzug um den ein kleiner Gürtel geschwungen war,

dessen silberne Schnalle das Initial ‚N' aufwies. An den Händen trug sie fingerlose ebenfalls schwarze Handschuhe.

Dazu zierten bootsähnliche Stiefel, die ihre ohnehin schon dünnen Beinchen, wie Zahnstocher aussehen ließen, ihre Füße.

Ihre roten starren Augen fixierten immer noch den linken Trohn.

„Hai, Barutokai-sama!", entgegnete das kleine Mädchen ehrfürchtig.

Der schwarze Schatten beugte sich zu ihr herunter, streckte hilfreich die rechte Hand nach ihr aus und lächelte sie mit rot-violett funkelnden Augen freundlich und zufrieden an.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Iruka-chan, Priesterin des ‚Kuroi Neptun'!"

_Weiter geht's in „Initial N", Kapitel 4 _


	4. Verhängnisvolle Weissagungen

„Initial N"

**Kapitel 4) Verhängnisvolle Weissagungen**

Der Nachmittag war angebrochen und die Hitze in Kawasaki erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.

Setsuna und Michiru nahmen an ihrem Privatstrand in der kleinen von Felsen umringten Bucht ein Sonnenbad.

Haruka, die im Schatten einer Palme Schutz vor der Hitze gesucht hatte, beobachtete ihre nicht weit entfernt liegende Freundin:

Michiru hatte kleine zierliche Füße, lange schlanke Beine, eine elegante Hüfte und eine schmale Taille, die zu einem damenhaften, zerbrechlich wirkenden Oberkörper mit vollen, runden und weichen Brüsten überleitete.

An ihrem schmalen Hals perlte ein kleiner Schweißtropfen ab.

Ihr Gesicht wurde von einem großen Damenstrandhut verdeckt, so dass man nur ihr zierliches spitzzulaufendes Kinn erkennen konnte.

Sie war von blasser Gestalt und trug einen türkisfarbenen Bikini mit üppigem Dekolté.

Ihr welliges smaragdgrünes Haar fiel locker über ihre Schulter, doch Haruka's Blick richtete sich schnell wieder auf den Oberkörper der jungen Frau. Haruka konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihr der schweiß auf die Stirn trat

(- und das nicht nur der Hitze wegen!).

Sie errötete.

Als Michiru sich zu ihr umwandte, griff sie provisorisch nach einem der vielen Bücher, welche Setsuna dort abgelegt hatte.

Haruka wollte nicht, dass Michiru sie dabei erwischte, wie sie sie ansah und sie wollte erst recht nicht, dass man ihre Verlegenheit bemerkte

- und schon gar nicht sie!

Also tat sie, geschauspielert desinteressiert an Michiru, so als würde sie gebannt das Buch verschlingen.

Da fiel ein Schatten auf sie und sie schielte unauffällig über den Buchrand.

Setsuna hatte sich inzwischen seitlich neben sie gehockt und riss ihr das Buch aus den vor schweiß feuchten Händen.

„Das ist ja hochinteressant. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings aufs Kochen stehst!", rief die Langhaarige mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck, neckisch und laut aus.

Haruka schluckte: Sie hatte auf die Schnelle aus Versehen ein Kochbuch erwischt.

„Wenn das so ist", begann Michiru, welche daraufhin aufgestanden war und Haruka's hochrotes und verdutztes Gesicht gesehen hatte, kichernd,

„dann übernimmst du heut Abend den Kochdienst. Ich bevorzuge Sahimi und Mochis!"

Mit diesen bestimmenden Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Meer.

„Das meinte sie wohl ernst. Du solltest sie nicht enttäuschen", sprach Setsuna ermahnend und ließ das Buch mit den Rezepten leicht in den Sand fallen.

Haruka schluckte erneut.

_/ Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet ein Kochbuch erwischen? Warum konnte es keins über Sport oder Motorräder sein?_

_Na ganz einfach: Weil Setsuna das Kochen über alles liebte und sie bloß Geld für irgendwelche dummen Kochbücher ausgibt, sportliche Betätigung interessiert sie nicht die Bohne!_

_Ach was red ich da überhaupt, hätte ich mich von vornherein nicht dazu hinreißen lassen Michiru anzustarren, hätte ich das Problem jetzt nicht am Hals!_

_Sashimi…_

_und Mochis…_

_also schwerer ging's ja nun wirklich nicht mehr, danke/_

Langsam und vorsichtig und mit vorwurfsvollem Blick schielte sie zu Setsuna, die sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

_/ Na das war ja klar: Miss 5-Sterne-Köchin hat ja nichts Besseres zu tun als dumm zu grinsen. Kochen ist ja schließlich auch ihre Leidenschaft, sie sammelt Rezepte aus aller Welt, die sie uns dann praktisch vorstellt _

_- mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie das es auch beherrscht/_

Verärgert wandte Haruka sich von ihrer immer noch abwartenden Freundin ab.

Das einzige, was sie annähernd hatte kochen können, war ihr Lieblingsessen, Salat

(den man ja bekanntlich nicht kochen braucht!) und Fertiggerichte, die man nur noch warm machen brauchte, denn selbst bei denen, denen man noch eine Zutat

(und sei es nur ein Gewürz, Wasser oder Milch!) beigeben musste, schaffte es Haruka immer noch mit Leichtigkeit das Gericht zu verderben oder anbrennen zu lassen.

Setsuna schien ihre Ratlosigkeit und ihre Verzweiflung zu bemerken und sie versprach ihr beim Zubereiten zu helfen.

_/ Entweder ist sie so versessen aufs Kochen, oder sie will sich nur wieder einschleimen! Aber was soll's, ich brauche ihre Hilfe um es Michi-chan zeigen zu können/_

Haruka wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten solle, schließlich jedoch stimmte sie zu.

…

Michiru lag auf ihrer Liege und schlief.

_/ Traumsequenz /_

_/ Sie rannte durch einen dichtbewachsenen Wald._

_Es herrschte rabenschwarze Nacht._

_Die dunklen Bäume wirkten bedrohlich und schienen sich nach ihr zu rangen._

_Sie trug eine weiße ärmellose und zerrissene Tunika_

_(vergleichbar mit denen, wie sie die alten Römerinnen trugen!), welche mit einer goldenen Brosche mit dem Initial ‚N' zusammengehalten wurde._

_Sie stolperte, blickte hinter sich, von wo aus ihr das Entgegenfliegen eines Fledermausschwarms die Ankunft eines Unbekannten ankündigte._

_Schnell sprang sie auf, blieb mit dem Kleid an einem ausgestreckten Ast hängen, riss sich hastig los und lief eilig weiter._

_Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie eine Treppe, die zu einem düsteren Tempel führte._

_Plötzlich wurde alles um sie herum dunkel._

_Finsternis._

_Dann umfasste jemand oder etwas ihre Handgelenke und zog sie nach oben._

_Nun wurde ein scheinwerferartiges Licht auf sie gerichtet und sie verspürte einen peitschenden Schmerz auf ihrem Körper._

_Sie konnte ihn nicht genau ausmachen, denn er schien von allen Seiten gleichzeitig zu kommen, aber so genau wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen._

_Verzweifelt versuchte sie nach Haruka zu rufen, jedoch wurde ihr Mund von einem anderen, fremden, der seiner Zunge mit Gewalt Einlass gewährte und sie zärtlich küsste, verschlossen._

_Eine männliche und in irgendeiner Weise vertraut vorkommende Stimme versuchte sie zu beruhigen, während eine dunkle, aus dem Nichts kommende Hand sanft ihre Wange streichelte._

_Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen aus den Augen rangen, aber sie versuchte krampfhaft sie zu verdrängen._

_Die schwarze Hand strich ihr Haare und Tränen aus dem leidenden Gesicht._

_Als sie erneut zu einem Hilferuf angesetzt hatte, verband man ihr den Mund und sie konnte wieder den peitschenden Schmerz auf ihrer Haut vernehmen._

_Vor Erschöpfung der Ohnmacht nahe, richtete sie ihren hängenden Kopf auf._

_Durch die Tränen in ihren Augen und dem stechenden Drang das Bewusstsein zu verlieren geschwächt, erkannte sie verschwommen die hellen Umrisse einer Person, so wie deren hinterhältiges und belustigtes Lächeln._

_Ihre Schreie wurden im Tuch erstickt und die Fesseln und Schmerzen zehrten an ihren Kräften._

_Der Unbekannte hob die Hände zum Himmel, woraufhin ein gleißendes Licht erschien, welches sich danach zu einer Lichtkugel bündelte._

_Aus den halb geschlossenen Augen hatte sie schwach und nur schemenhaft einen kleinen Körper ausmachen können, bevor sie von einem blauen Lichtstrahl aus der Kugel heraus getroffen worden war und bewusstlos zusammen sackte. /_

Schweißgebadet wachte Michiru auf.

Neben ihr standen ihre Freundinnen mit ihrem Talisman, dem goldenen Spiegel.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Setsuna besorgt, „Du bist ja ganz aufgelöst und deine Stirn ist ganz heiß! Hast du Fieber?"

Haruka saß schweigsam neben ihr.

Michiru schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf, versuchte aber sich ihren Gemütszustand nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Setsuna half ihr vorsichtig auf und brachte sie ins Haus.

Sie hatte Michiru ins Bett geschickt und bereitete ihr nun einen Kräutertee.

Haruka, die sich inzwischen zu ihrer erschrockenen Freundin aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, nahm ihre Hand und murrte:

„Du musst dich nicht verstellen. Ich weiß, dass etwas passiert ist und dass es dich sehr mitnimmt, also sprich mit mir!"

Michiru reagierte nicht.

Daraufhin reichte Haruka ihr eine große flache schwarze Schachtel mit einer prächtigen purpurroten Schleife.

„Hier, das wollte ich dir in dein Zimmer legen, zur Wiedergutmachung für heute morgen.

Es wird dir sicherlich gefallen!

Na ja, aber als ich in dein Zimmer kam und es dir auf dein Bett legen wollte, hab ich bemerkt, dass dein Talisman reagiert hat.

Aber ich konnte ja nichts in ihm erkennen und so sind Setsuna und ich zu dir gekommen und das war auch wohl allerhöchste Zeit.

Verstehst du, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, bei dem was gestern Nacht passiert ist!"

Michiru lehnte sich langsam und andächtig zurück.

Sie schloss die Augen.

_/Stimmt ja, Setsuna hatte mir heute Vormittag in Harukas Abwesenheit davon erzählt!_

_Eigenartig, so kenn ich Haru-chan gar nicht…/_

Setsuna's Eintreten hatte Michirus Gedanken unterbrochen.

Sie reichte ihrer erschöpften Freundin einen Becher grünen Tee.

Setsuna sah Haruka erwartungsvoll an.

Diese jedoch schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf.

„Willst du uns denn nicht endlich sagen was los ist, Michiru?", erkundigte sich Setsuna nun mit Nachdruck.

Michiru blieb stumm.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, brach sie die Stille und bat die beiden umstehenden Freundinnen mit einem leicht entnervten und drohenden unterton,

darum ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, um sich ausruhen zu können.

Beide gewährten ihr, wenn auch nur mit starkem Widerwillen diese, mehr oder weniger erzwungene Bitte und machten kehrt.

Als sie allein war, griff Michiru nach ihrem Talisman.

Sie versuchte, sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern

- um genau zu sein versuchte sie sich an die Details zu erinnern.

An die Umgebung, die Stimme, den Unbekannten und

- das Licht!

Sie wollte sich auch die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht ins Gedächtnis rufen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer drehte sie sich auf die Seite, um besser einschlafen zu können, aber sie konnte sich anstrengen, wie sie wollte, sie fand einfach keine Ruhe.

Nach einiger Zeit stand sie gedankenverloren auf.

Sie war des sinnlosen Herumwälzens müde geworden und ging nun nervös im Zimmer umher.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf Haruka's Geschenk.

Es lag unberührt auf dem Fußboden neben ihrem Bett.

Michiru öffnete es neugierig.

Es war ein wunderschönes, eng anliegendes, samtiges, azurblaues und sehr elegantes Abendkleid.

Es hatte keine träger, dafür aber eine Scherpe, die die Oberarme verdeckte.

Außerdem sorgte ein oberschenkelhoher schnitt an der rechten Seite für aufsehen.

Sie überlegte kurz, dann probierte sie es an.

Das Kleid schien wie für sie gemacht worden zu sein.

Anmutig und graziös bewegte sie sich vor dem großen antiken Zimmerspiegel hin und her, drehte sich und raffte léger den Saum des prächtigen Kleides.

Sie machte Schritte vor und zurück und drehte sich erneut elegant um die eigene Achse.

Da verdrehte sie die Augen.

Das Preisschild des Geschenkes, das bei der letzten Drehung aus dem Saum der Scherpe gefallen war und nun von Michiru aufgehoben wurde,

ließ ihr grad wieder sonniges Gemüt auf eine Gewitterfront umschwenken: 18.500 Yen!

Michiru's Blick weitete sich.

_/ Wie kann sie es wagen mir so ein teures Kleid zu kaufen, wo wir doch jeden einzelnen Yen gebrauchen können!_

_So eine Unverschämtheit._

_Solange, wie wir keine vernünftige Arbeit finden und uns nur mit Nebenjobs über Wasser halten und nebenbei auch noch Studiengebühren und Miete zahlen müssen,_

_kann sie sich so etwas doch nicht einfach so erlauben._

_Gut, wir bekommen einiges von unseren Eltern zugeschickt, aber das reicht doch noch lange nicht aus/_

Wie eine Furie rannte sie aus ihrem Zimmer die Treppen hinunter.

Jedoch war sie etwas zu schnell für ihr enges Kleid, denn dabei überschlugen sich ihre Schritte und sie stolperte.

Bevor sie aber am unteren Ende der Treppe aufschlug, konnte Haruka sie gerade noch so auffangen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Prinzessin!", lächelte sie zuvorkommend,

„Mit einem solch hübschen Kleid lässt es sich nicht so eilig laufen. Da muss man Acht geben, man kann nämlich sehr leicht stolpern!"

Michiru errötete.

Bevor sie jedoch ihrer Verlegenheit noch größeren Ausdruck verleihen konnte, begann sie vehement zu zetern, worauf Haruka sie entnervt los ließ.

„Wie kannst du es wagen…!"

„Oh Mann, jetzt mach bloß kein Theater wegen dem Preis!"

Der Blondschopf bückte sich und hob das heruntergefallene Preisschild vom Boden auf.

Schmollend, aber immer noch leicht verlegen, griff Michiru danach.

Ihre jungenhafte Freundin jedoch, zog spielerisch ihren Arm weg und hatte so ein Herankommen verhindert.

Verärgert versuchte die sonst eher ruhige und mütterlich wirkende, langhaarige junge Frau, die nun an ein quengelndes Kind erinnerte,

an das Schildchen zu gelangen, während es von Haruka, welche ihr neckisch die Zunge herausstreckte und ihren Griffen immer wieder auswich, in die Luft gehalten wurde.

„Hört auf euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen!

Ihr seid ja schon genauso schlimm wie Usagi-sama!", lachte Setsuna beherzt, während sie ihr Tarot hervorholte,

„Wenn ihr wollt, lege ich euch die Karten!"

„Du weißt doch, ich glaube nicht an solchen Quatsch!"

Haruka kniff die Augen zusammen und wurde unaufmerksam, woraufhin Michiru ihre Chance ergriff und das Preisschild an sich riss.

„Aber ich will die Karten gelegt bekommen!", rief sie neugierig und wedelte siegessicher mit dem ergatterten Schildchen vor Harukas Nase herum.

„Oh ja, pass mal auf Michi, das kann ich auch.

Also: Du wirst 1.000.000 Yen gewinnen, viel Glück und Gesundheit erfahren, einen netten jungen Mann heiraten und viele lebhafte Kinder bekommen!",

prophezeite Haruka ihr neckisch,

während sie spielerisch den Tarotkartenstapel mischte und bei jeder Behauptung eine Karte herauszog und offen auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

„Ja das mag ja sein, aber stört dich denn die Tatsache mit dem netten ‚Mann' gar nicht?", konterte Michiru fröhlich,

während sie ihrer Freundin, welche sich mit Grimassen zu den Prophezeiungen über sie lustig machte, zuzwinkerte und sie leicht in die Rippen stupste.

Setsuna hatte inzwischen die Karten wieder eingesammelt, gemischt und sich an den mit purpurroten Kerzen geschmückten Tisch gesetzt.

Das Zimmer war halb verdunkelt.

Michiru setzte sich ihr gegenüber und Haruka hatte es sich desinteressiert und schmollend auf dem nebenstehenden Sofa bequem gemacht. Setsuna begann zu mischen,

danach reichte sie die Karten an Michiru weiter, die sie ebenfalls mischte.

Nachdem sie die Karten an ihre Freundin zurückgegeben hatte, begann diese zu legen.

Zuerst für Gesundheit, danach für den beruf und die Finanzen und schließlich, wie üblich, für die Liebe.

Während Setsuna die Karten deutete, kamen ihr immer wieder sehr verschwommene und stark verzerrte Bildfetzen in den Sinn, jedoch konnte sie außer bäumen nichts erkennen, deshalb bat sie Michiru den Stapel abermals zu mischen, sechs Karten nach ihrem belieben zu ziehen und sie nebeneinander verdeckt auf den Tisch zu legen.

Danach sollte sie noch zwei weitere Karten bestimmen, welche sie auf ein oder zwei Karten dazulegen musste, um sie genauer zu bestimmen.

Die nun mystisch wirkende dunkelhaarige Freundin deckte sie mit ernstem Blick von links nach rechts hin auf:

1.) Sechs der Kelche, steht für eine Begegnung mit einem alten Freund oder Geliebten;

In Bezug zu 1)

1.1) Der umgekehrte Bube der Schwerter, verweist hier auf einen Menschen mit zwei Seiten hin (Unehrlichkeit);

1.2) Der umgekehrte König der Schwerter, er schildert in diesem Falle einen grausamen, ungerechten und sogar bösartigen Mann;

2.) Die Hohepriesterin, sie symbolisiert einen Lebenswandel, der Geheimnisse klarer werden lässt;

3.) Die umgekehrten Drei der Schwerter, sie zeigen Verrat, Leid und Verlust;

4.) Das Opfer, verlangt ein freiwilliges Opfer jeglicher Hinsicht und lehrt, dass man loslassen muss, um zu gewinnen;

5.) Neun der Schwerter, sie weisen auf den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen hin;

und schließlich

6.) Der Tod, er steht für das Ende einer Lebensphase und dem Beginn einer neuen, was nicht immer den endgültigen, physischen Tod zu bedeuten hat!

Sie erschrak, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und schloss die Augen.

„Du wirst eine schicksalhafte Begegnung aus deiner Vergangenheit haben, großes Leid durch jemand vertrautes erfahren und dich selbst besser kennen lernen.

Aber du wirst auch große Veränderungen bewältigen und ein großes Opfer bringen müssen!"

„Na das hört sich aber ganz und gar nicht rosig an", kicherte Michiru und schielte zu Haruka hinüber.

„Pah! Alles nur Firlefanz!"

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Setsuna über die weissagenden Karten. Es strengte sie sehr an, das konnte man ihrem Gesicht entnehmen.

„Ich sehe Bäume, viele schnell vorbei fliegende Bäume…da, ein großes Gebäude…eine Art Tempel, denke ich…

gleißendes blaues Licht erstrahlt von dessen Spitze…es blendet mich…die kraft ist…so stark…unglaublich stark…jemand - ruft nach Michiru…"

Haruka wurde hellhörig.

Sie stand auf, trat an Setsuna heran und drängte sie weiter zu sprechen.

„Was ist mit Michiru?", schrie sie energisch.

„Nicht so grob!", bremste Michiru sie kleinlaut, „Wohl doch nicht nur alles Humbuck, was!"

„Lass mich!", keifte Haruka zurück und schüttelte Setsuna, welche in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein schien, „Also, was ist jetzt mit Michiru?"

„Sie liegt auf einem Steintisch…es sieht aus wie ein…

- Altar! …ich fühle starke Schmerzen…es tut so weh! ..."

Michiru sprang auf: „Hör auf! Bitte! Du musst das nicht machen, du tust dir noch ernsthaft weh!"

„Nein, sie darf jetzt nicht aufhören. Nicht wenn es dabei um dich geht, das lass ich nicht zu! Also weiter, was ist mit Michiru? Lebt sie noch? Antworte mir gefälligst!"

Michiru stutzte.

_/ So habe ich Haru-chan ja noch nie erlebt! Seltsam! Bedeute ich ihr wirklich so viel/_

Dann besann sie sich und verteidigte ihre, sich vor Schmerzen windende Freundin: „Hör auf, bedräng sie nicht! Sie hat schmerzen, siehst du das nicht?"

- „Nein, aufhören! Bitte!", stammelte Setsuna schmerzerfüllt und mit vehementem Kopfschütteln.

Tränen rangen über ihr Gesicht.

- „Es tut so weh…Das Licht…es ist so stark! …Es zerreißt und verbrennt mich! Ahhhh!"

KRACH!

Setsuna riss abrupt die Augen auf.

Die Wanduhr, die über dem Durchgang zur Küche hing, war heruntergefallen und das Bild,

welches auf der Kommode stand und die drei Mädchen beim Abschluss der

Mugen Gakkuen- Schule in ihrer alten Schuluniform zeigte,

war umgekippt und wies an genau der Stelle einen tiefen Sprung auf, wo Setsuna postiert war.

Gerührt und erleichtert nahm Michiru ihre aufgelöste Freundin in den Arm.

Ruckartig drehte Haruka sich um die eigene Achse.

„Mist!", fluchte sie, während sie mit ihrer Hand eine mehr als nur abfällige Bewegung machte.

„Kannst du's nicht noch mal versuchen?", sprach sie zwingend auf Setsuna ein, worauf ihr Michiru einen heftigen Seitenstoß verpasste.

Wütend und geknickt verließ Haruka das Wohnzimmer.

_Weiter geht's in „Initial ‚N'", Kapitel 5_

_**Epilog**_

_Haru-san_: „ Das war aber echt gemein, dass Michi-chan und Suna-san in diesem Kapitel so viel leiden mussten!"

_>>Tarotkarten misch _

_Souseiseki-chan_: „Na ja, es muss doch mal etwas Spannung rein kommen!"

_>>grins _

_Michi-san_: „So? Nett fand ich das aber auch nicht! Hoffe du machst das im nächsten Kapitel wieder gut!

_>>schmoll _

_Setsuna-san_: „Ja genau! Was passiert denn im nächsten Kapitel?

Sehen wir das kleine Mädchen wieder?" _O.o_

_Michi-san_: „Erfahren wir etwas über meine Vergangenheit?" _O.o_

_Haru-san_: „Darf ich Michi-chan dann in Unterwäsche sehn?"

_Alle 3_: >>_Storybook durchblätter _

_Souseiseki-chan_: >>_Storybook aus den Händen reiß _

„Heeeey, da müsst ihr euch schon noch etwas gedulden! Die Leser müssen schließlich auch noch warten! Gleiches Recht für alle!"

_Haru-san_: „Bestimmt darf ich Michi-chan wieder küssen, ne?"

_>>Souseiseki-chan leicht in die Rippen stoß _

_Michi-san: >>Zunge rausstreck _

_Beide: >>gegenseitig Zunge rausstreck _

_Souseiseki-chan_: „Das hätteste wohl gern, was?"

_>>frech grins _

_Setsuna-san:_ „Mir ist eigentlich ganz egal, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert, wenn Michiru-san und Haruka-san sich nur nicht mehr ankeifen!"

_>>erschöpft an den Kopf fass _

_Haru-san & Michi-san:_ „Wer streitet hier?"

_>>Setsuna anschrei _

„Wir machen hier doch nicht die Story, das macht Souseiseki!"

_Alle 3: >>Souseiseki-chan böse anguck _

_Souseiseki-chan:_ „Ähm…na ja… so wird's doch erst richtig lustig, oder?"

_>>verlegen am Hinterkopf kratz _

„Tja, was anderes: Habt ihr schon die reviews gelesen?"

_>>auf reviews deut _

_Haru-san_: „Wir haben reviews? Toll, da siehste mal, dass auch noch andere deine Story kritisieren!"

_>>Souseiseki Zunge zeig _

_Souseiseki-chan_: >>_Haru-san auf den Fuß tret _

„Sieh doch mal genau hin, Aibou: Das ist ein Lob, keine Kritik!"

_Haru-san_: >>_Souseiseki in Schwitzkasten nehm _

_Michi-san:_ „Ja stimmt. Sie hat Recht!"

_>>auf review starr _

_Setsuna-san:_ „Ja, aber es sind nur vier! Also entweder deine Leser mögen deine Story doch nicht so, oder sie sind schlicht und einfach zu faul reviews zu schreiben!"

_>>grübel _

_Haru-san:_ „Besser vier als gar keine!"

_Alle 3: >>kopfnick _

_Souseiseki-chan: >>aus Schwitzkasten befrei _

„Hey, nichts gegen meine treuen Leser, okay?"

_>>Leser verteidig _

_>>nachdenk _

„Obwohl ich gegen ein paar reviews mehr oder weniger auch nichts einzuwenden hab!

Also schreibt mir Lob (wenn euch die Story gefällt!) oder Kritik (wenn ihr Haru-san's Meinung seid!)!

Ist beides gern gesehn!"

_>>smile _

„So, jetzt reicht's aber wirklich langsam. Wir seh'n uns dann in Kapitel 5.

BAIBAI!"

_>>wink _

**Legende:**

Sashimi: roher Fisch in Scheiben, mit Reis und Sethang; wie Sushi

Mochis: süße Reiskuchen mit Füllung (z.B. Erdbeer- oder Pflaumenkompott, o.ä.)

18.500 Yen: ca. 135 Euro

Aibou: Kumpel


End file.
